


prove your mettle

by annejumps



Series: nerves of steel [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, BDSM, Bottom!Erik, Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, Cock Bondage, Dom Charles, Dom Charles and sub Erik, Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Possessiveness Play, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sub Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik hadn’t even wanted to go to the party until Charles casually mentioned wondering how Erik might like going with a metal device placed on himself, with no one else the wiser, that he would be constantly aware of but wasn’t allowed to remove or alter in any way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prove your mettle

**Author's Note:**

> This is a followup / companion piece to [you are the sound of my beating heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4853072). I'm planning on a third and final installment.
> 
> (Because it might be a little bit tough to visualize without a photo: Erik's wearing something like [this](https://www.extremerestraints.com/chastity-devices_26/the-gates-of-hell-cbt-plug_2798.html) [WARNING: link is wildly NSFW].)

Erik was sure he’d be far more annoyed by the bland young man flirting with him at Emma’s party were it not for how distracted he was by the completely unrelated situation in his pants.

Glancing away, he could just see Charles, a little bit of space having been made around him for his chair, on the other side of the room where Erik had left him to go to the punch bowl table to get another cup for each of them. Erik was holding two full cups, but the oblivious young man -- with the generic and appropriately forgettable name of Scott -- had paid no mind, and was hitting on Erik in a fittingly bland way. The only notable thing about him was that he wore odd-looking sunglasses indoors at night. 

Never one to be overly concerned with social niceties, Erik was about to bluntly dismiss him when he felt a nudging at his mind, a gentle but firm scolding, with a hint of amusement. _Be nice_. 

He hadn’t even wanted to go to the party until Charles casually mentioned wondering how Erik might like going with a metal device placed on himself, with no one else the wiser, that he would be constantly aware of but wasn’t allowed to remove or alter in any way. The device consisted of rings around his cock, attached to a narrow shaft that went a couple of inches into his urethra. 

Erik was so distracted by the idea of being in public while wearing metal on his cock that only he and Charles knew about that he didn’t care about the fact that the device wouldn’t let him get fully hard. Not that he would really have wanted to get fully hard in front of an entire room of people, but, well, knowing he couldn’t was certainly distracting. Knowing he was forbidden from reshaping the metal to give himself some relief was another layer of distraction.

 _He seems like a nice enough fellow_ , Charles was saying -- while actually holding a non-telepathic conversation with several people -- _but he doesn’t know you’re mine, does he?_

It always made Erik’s skin go prickly-hot when Charles talked about how Erik belonged to him; neither of them took it seriously, but Charles knew perfectly well that the idea of it did something for Erik, and frankly, it did something for Charles too. 

Overhearing those thoughts, Charles chuckled. _He hasn’t the slightest idea your cock is mine_. 

As Scott prattled on about local attractions, since Erik had said he was new to the area, Erik tried not to look as though he was thinking about the feeling of his cock swelling against the metal rings around it, and the constant feel of the narrow metal plug inside his urethra. He had no idea whether he was successful, but the look on Scott’s face (what he could see of it) didn’t show that he was noticing anything odd. Erik tried to keep his breathing normal.

 _When we’ve left here_ , Charles sent him, and Erik inhaled in anticipation as Scott went on about the differences in the various local parks, _I’ll probably take it off. Most likely. We’ll see_.

With nothing for it, Erik downed his cup of punch, hoping it might cool him off a bit. Scott stepped a bit closer, nearly threatening to put a hand on Erik’s arm. Erik was on the verge of telling Scott he had a boyfriend, but Charles interrupted. _No, don’t tell him. I’ll be over there shortly_. 

Luckily, Scott didn’t encroach any further, and Erik downed the other cup of punch. He could get another one for Charles. Scott, meanwhile, was suggesting that he and Erik check out the local park that was best for running sometime.

Charles was still in his head, tone a little more mischievous and suggestive now. _Would you like it if I were jealous, darling? I know I’ve nothing to worry about with Scott here but would you like it if I were? Would it give you a thrill if I made it crystal clear how very much mine you are?_

Apparently, Erik didn’t need to form his reaction to that into words. He sensed Charles’ chair approaching, and shifted restlessly in place.

Charles came to a stop next to them, and both he and Scott looked over to him in surprise, although Scott’s was real. “Oh, Erik, darling,” Charles said, smiling, “there you are. Mind handing me a cup of punch, please? Thanks, dear.”

Erik set down his now-empty cups and handed a full one to Charles, who turned to Scott, holding out his free hand. “Charles Xavier,” he said. “It seems you’ve already met my boyfriend, Erik.” 

Erik gave Scott a brief smile, triumphant. Scott flinched at it, but recovered.

“Oh, uh, hi. Nice to meet you,” Scott said, shaking Charles’ hand. 

“Likewise,” Charles replied, and took a drink. From the subtle look on Charles’ face, Erik guessed he’d done a quick scan of Scott’s surface thoughts and learned that Scott was surprised that Erik was with someone in a wheelchair. To the average observer, however, his expression belied nothing, and was perfectly pleasant. Erik stepped closer to Charles and was rewarded with a little wave of warm attention. 

“How do you know Emma?” Charles inquired of Scott. Simultaneously, he sent Erik an image of the two of them, Erik naked in front of him, Charles’ hand wrapped loosely around Erik’s metal-ringed cock, idly playing with the device and making Erik hyper-aware of both Charles’ touch and the movement of the metal. 

In an instinctive effort at retaliation, Erik thought very hard about a time when Charles had had him bent over double on the bed, Charles’ fingers inside him. In some ways, this was a risky move -- well, it was a risky move in all ways, because the memory of it was making Erik harder, his cock straining against the metal, the touch of which he felt all through him. 

Charles chuckled, but hid it as a chuckle at something inane Scott had said. This was backfiring. 

Erik forcefully remembered a time when he’d nipped, bitten, tugged, and licked at Charles’ nipples, which had become greatly sensitized since his spinal injury to compensate for the loss of sensation elsewhere, and had nearly reduced him to incoherence. Now, _now_ Charles was blushing, and he licked and bit at his lower lip. 

His plush, red, pretty lower lip, which always felt so good against Erik’s cock. Damn. 

Smiling serenely, Charles responded to something Scott had said, though Erik had absolutely no idea what it was. He sent Erik a memory of a time Charles had given him a drawn-out blowjob, bringing him close and then calming him down, over and over until Erik was openly begging Charles to let him come. 

Erik abruptly began wanting very much to leave the party. He checked his watch.

 _Patience, darling_ , Charles sent him. Still talking to Scott, he reached out to hook a finger idly through a belt loop of Erik’s jeans, the slight movement jostling his cock. Erik stifled a sigh.

 _If you can be patient_ , Charles added, while talking with Scott about his work with Emma, _and resist the urge to slip that thing right off and go have a wank in one of Emma’s guest bathrooms, then when we’re back at mine, you may ride me._

Erik made a strange sound in his throat that had Scott turning toward him. Quickly, Erik gave his head a brief shake and cleared his throat. He downed the rest of his punch.

 _Because you’re mine_ , Charles continued, _and your cock is mine, and you won’t have anyone else’s cock inside you, isn’t that right?_

“Yes,” Erik said aloud, causing Scott to look at him again, concerned. Smoothly, Charles said, “Scott, it’s been lovely talking with you but I’ve got an early day tomorrow and we ought to get going.”

The entire time it took for Charles to say his goodbyes to everyone -- Charles knew most of the people there, so it was quite a while -- and for them to get back to Charles’, Erik was acutely aware of the rings and the shaft. At some point, he’d overcome the urge to reshape the metal and relieve the pressure, and instead simply savored the feeling of it. 

“You seem rather fond of it,” Charles said, on his back, naked in his bed, cock hard thanks to the powers of Viagra. As a very lubed Erik slowly sank down on him with a groan, Charles’ hands went to his hips, directing him. “I think I’ll leave it on you a while longer. I want to feel how it is for you, like this.” 

As he worked himself on Charles’ cock, the metal moved with him. He shifted forward to rub his palms over Charles’ nipples, drawing a gasp from him. With Charles in his mind, Erik felt an echo of his reaction. All this was sending him closer and closer to the edge, his nerves frayed after all the waiting.

“Poor Erik, you’ve waited so long today. Do you want to take it off or shall I?” Charles asked, one fingertip touching the rounded end that rested flush against the head of his cock, at his slit.

“You,” Erik said automatically. Knowing when he’d take it off was much less interesting than leaving it to Charles. Besides, this way he’d only have to concentrate on the feel of Charles’ cock inside him and the feel of the metal. 

“Come on my cock, love, let me feel you.” Charles was watching him; Erik was only able to meet his gaze for so long before shuddering, his eyes closing as he arched his back. 

One hand working the shaft of his cock, with the other Charles slowly pulled the metal out and off. The slide of it reminded Erik sharply of the metal cylinder Charles had used on him before; this one was smooth, while the other had been made up of beads, but the drag of the steel was almost the same, and it drew out his orgasm the same way. 

He came messily, Charles working him with his hands and listening to his mind. Charles couldn’t always come now on his own, not like he used to, but he loved feeling Erik’s orgasms, especially when he was the direct cause of them. Which, these days, he very often was.

Shaking, Erik let Charles’ cock slip out of him before stretching out on top of him, tucking his face into the crook of Charles’ neck as Charles smoothed a hand down his back. 

“Sometimes I’m afraid you’ve tamed me,” Erik said, voice muffled, almost hoping Charles wouldn’t hear.

“Oh, never,” Charles replied, “I could never tame you, Erik. I don’t want to. I can only hope to contain you.” He chuckled softly, and shifted to kiss Erik’s temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know "mettle" used to be the spelling for "metal"? "Mettle" now means "a person's ability to cope well with difficulties or to face a demanding situation in a spirited and resilient way."  
> Thanks to [niniblack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack/pseuds/niniblack) for looking this over!


End file.
